Electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. An electronic device with wireless communications capabilities has wireless communications circuitry with one or more antennas. Wireless transceiver circuitry in the wireless communications circuitry uses the antennas to transmit and receive radio-frequency signals.
It can be challenging to form a satisfactory antenna for an electronic device. If care is not taken, the antenna may not perform satisfactorily, may be overly complex to manufacture, or may be difficult to integrated into a device.